Capsule Corporation
The Capsule Corporation (カプセルコーポレーション) is a company founded in Age 712Dragon Ball Online, 2010, and is run by Dr. Brief, Bulma's father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the Hoi-Poi Capsules (also known as DynoCaps) invented by Dr. Brief himself. Overview Building The Capsule Corporation headquarters, which is also the Brief family's home, is located in West City, with its address being WST 3338926 K. The building, and the surrounding area, is large enough to have held the whole of the Namekian race after Frieza destroyed their planet and until they are wished to New Namek. The building has three floors and a basement.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 The entrance is the lobby where the Receptionist is and that leads to the Atrium (nakaniwia) where dinosaurs, cats,Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 dogs, and other animals live.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 The Atrium contains a Sparring Arena, and leads to the Capsule Room.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 There are also the exhibit room, the Central Computer Room (opened with a Red Access Card), the Security with a small jail, Dr. Brief's lab and workshop on level 01.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 The Brief family's rooms, notably Bulma's room (where Tapion tells his history to Bulma),Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 are on level 02. On level 03, there are the West Tower and East Tower (opened with a Blue Access Card). The storage room for Capsule Corporation is where Bulma found the Two-Star Ball before the start of the Dragon Ball story. There is a secret underground basement where Future Bulma built the Time Machine in her timeline. Also, a Gravity Machine was built in the building between the end of the Cell Games Saga and the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga for Vegeta's training. It is used by Vegeta and his son Trunks during their preparation for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Company Due to the invention and production of the extremely popular and useful capsules, the Capsule Corporation is one of the largest, richest and most influential companies in the world. At one point, the Capsule Corporation and the Red Ribbon Army were competitive rivals in the business race, but the creation of the DynoCaps from Capsule Corporation resulted in the Red Ribbon Army losing to it. Although Capsule Corp's primary product is the DynoCaps technology, the company also develops and produces many of the items found within capsules. This can be seen by vehicles and other items bearing the Capsule Corporation logo. Using the resources of Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Brief have created many useful items essential to the Z Fighters, including several interstellar spacecrafts, a Time Machine, and Gravity Machines. The Capsule Corporation logo is very simple, with just being two letters "C" and the company name. The logo is worn by the Capsule Corporation workers. Android 16 wears the Capsule Corporation logo over his Red Ribbon logo after being fixed by Bulma and her father. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is seen as the president of Capsule Corporation. Capsule Corporation also appears in the live-action movie Dragonball Evolution. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Capsule Corporation is the company that created the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes: a Capsule Corporation arcade is located in Satan City, and it is where the Capsule Corporation battle guide Sora and the Capsule Corporation engineer Yoshito-kun work. Video games Capsule Corporation is attacked by the Rabbit Mob in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. The building can be visited in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In those three video games, the Capsule Corp. logo indicates a save point. In The Legacy of Goku II, Panchy is found on level 02 and gives cookies which restore the health of the Z Fighters for free. Gohan gets a scouter there after obtaining what Bulma needed to get it to work from Bucky at Circuit Shack, the West City electronics store. An optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation, Newman from Pod Corporation, one of Capsule Corporation's major competitor, who was in the West Tower trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create the capsules. Also in this game, the Z Fighters can confront Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan in the Sparring Arena. The Capsule Corporation are is one of the ten locations in the board game The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. The Capsule Corp HQ also appears in West City at the time of Dragon Ball Online, and was originally where Chow and Long worked at before joining Paella in Age 995. Capsule Corporation is a map in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. It appears in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse as a battle stage. In Age 850, Future Bulma and Future Trunks restored Capsule Corporation in the Future Timeline and it supplies everything in Toki Toki City from Capsules, Robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, clothing, and Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines for the Supreme Kai of Time, Future Trunks, and Time Patrol. Capsules, item materials, clothes, Battle Armors, and accessories can be purchased from Capsule Corporation shops run by various Capsule Corp robots in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. There is also a Human Time Patroller engineer named Harry who also works as an engineer/technician at Future Trunks' Capsule Corporation and mentions pieces of information about the company in his casual conversations with the Future Warrior. Several buildings/shops found in Toki Toki City are numbered, indicating they are actually in fact a type of Capsule House used by the Time Patrol. As part of the clothing options provide by the Capsule Corporation, there is a Time Patroller Suit design for Elite Time Patrollers that is made of reinforced fibers and features a Capsule Corp. Jacket, belt, pants, and boots similar to the clothing worn by Future Trunks when he first used his mother's time machine. Gallery References pt-br:Corporação Cápsula es:Corporación Cápsula Category:Companies Category:Houses Category:Places on Earth